Dark Angels
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: After a tragic fight Jack thinks about his los and makes his choice. The little poem in there is my work. Warning for suicide...


A/N: I got the idea for this fic in our literature class when we were learning about the 'Death poems' from my favorite Hungarian poet Endre Ady. You can guess who the three person are and who is telling the firs part. I hope you like it, it was fun to write before history class…

P.S.: oh, and if you are confused, the poem talks about two _'Dark Angel'_ or to say it better it is dedicated to two person.

_My Dark Angels…_

"_You were always here on my side, _

_Even if you threatened me wrong, I staid. _

_I took the insults, the pain, _

_the cold from your eyes. _

_I didn't care for your betrayals, _

_Your harsh insults _

_and saying that I'm useless. _

_I still care for you, no mater what. _

_You are my strength, my hope, _

_My Muse. _

_Every time you left me _

_for someone stronger, _

_I forgave you, when you returned _

_Defeated. _

_Even if you don't show it, _

_I know that you care. _

_When you think that you are old, _

_I will tell you _

_That you are beautiful._

_You are perfect_

_A beautiful Dark Angel in my eyes…_

_When you leave, _

_I miss you._

_You were the only friend _

_On my side…_

_We were together from the start…_

_You are my idol, what may come_

_That will never change. _

_You are the one, _

_I wanted to be with. _

_I forgive you, for the insults, _

_For threatening me like a worm. _

_You are the one I wish, _

_I could be… _

_But now, my Angels left me, _

_The Darkness consumes me, _

_But you are not here. _

_I cry alone, in the cold, _

_My Dark Angels are gone. _

_I look at the blade, _

_He will bring me to you. _

_Without my Angels, _

_I'm already death…_

_The pain rushes through me, _

_Like a cold, icy wave. _

_I watch my crimson blood, _

_Slowly slides down my pale skin. _

_Then the pain fades, _

_The Darkness comes, _

_As I lye on the cold floor. _

_I can see you standing there, _

_Waiting for me… _

_There is no place for us in Heaven, _

_Only Hell will offer us peace, _

_But as long as we are together, _

_Heaven will come to Hell. _

_I can feel it, Death is coming. _

_He holds his hand out in front of me, _

_It's time for 'the last dance'. _

_I feel my soul slipping away, _

_But I'm not afraid. _

_As long as you are here, _

_As long we are together, _

_I don't feel fear…" _

As the basement door broke down, the four monks stepped inside. They went down the stairs, wondering why the whole mansion was claded in darkness and silence. They reached the end of the steps and reached so they destination.

"Spicer, we know that you are here, so come out and give us our Wu back." Said the Brazilian.

No answer.

"Jack, we know that you are scared from the dark so leave the playing and come out."- said the Japanese girl.

But still, only the silence answered.

Worry begun to rise in them. Where was the boy? To be honest, they saw him the last time in the fight between Xiaolin and Heylin where two of the overlords died…

After the battle the four saw the sadness and terror in the eyes of the Heylin, but Jack was no where to be found by anyone. They didn't want to admit it to each other, but the real ground for they coming to the mansion was not because of the Wu, but the worry about Jack. Everyone who knew him knew that he cared for the two fallen warriors, even if they pushed him away and never showed as glimpse of caring towards him.

A sudden terrified gasp from Kimiko caused they throats to tighten as they went over to her, only to have they fear be awoken as they saw Jack Spicer laying on the floor, in his own cold pool of blood. His wrists were cut open with a dragon like blade, which lied still in his right arm. The monks didn't have to search for the cause, he chooses the death, then the ones who meant his live were gone…

Later that evening they set the body's of the three fallen to rest. The rest for eternity, together till the end of time…

Owari

A/N: I hope you like it and by the term _'Last Dance'_ I speak about the '_Death dance'_ in the time of kings and knights the people thought that when they die the Death takes them to a last dance before they are judged for the things they had done.


End file.
